Hospital Christmas
by Milow Costa
Summary: Zoro's destroying Sanji's Christmas plans when he ends up at hospital during Christmas. How will their friends save the situation? Rated M for a reason! Modern AU, Mainly ZoSan, slightly UsoppxKaya, SmoAce and FrankyxRobin. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1: December 23

So, I've decided to make yet another Christmas story! This time it's about Zoro and Sanji. This will be a twoshot, and I'll publish the second one tomorrow, on Christmas eve!

Pairings: Mainly Zoro x Sanji, slightly Usopp x Kaya, Smoker x Ace, Franky x Robin.

Warnings: Boy on boy action! And those lovey-dovey moments that makes you wanna puke.

This is my Christmas-gift to you. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

><p>People in the hospital quickly pushed themselves against the wall as the pissed blonde stomped past them. Behind him a small doctor pitter-pattered, looking very nervous and flinched at every heavy step his friend made. Blue eyes scanned every door they passed. His friend, the doctor, had told him it was door with the number 2015. When then blonde man stepped out into the second floor's corridor his eyes immediately fell upon the door with the right numbers.<p>

The man stopped outside the door, hand resting on the door-handle and he took a few calming breaths. He turned to the doctor who looked more nervous than ever, even a little bit afraid.

"Don't worry Chopper", the blonde mumbled and tried to give his friend a reassuring smile, and failed. "I won't KILL him."

"I wouldn't bet my money on that", Chopper muttered as the blonde opened the door and stepped inside.

A third man was sitting in the bed in the sterile hospital room. He wore a light blue hospital gown and in his lap a book was lying open. The sharp obsidian eyes was hidden behind a pair of reading-glasses, giving the man a very intelligent look.

"Oh, hi Chopper, Sanji" the man said and put his book and glasses away, giving them a warm smile.

"Are you feeling better Zoro?" the small doctor asked and walked over to the bed, looking over the journal beside the bed. "Has the pain-killers started working?"

"Yep, don't feel a thing", Zoro said with a grin.

"I think we can change that", Sanji growled and stomped over to Zoro and Chopper, already rising his leg to strike.

"No Sanji!" Chopper cried and stepped in-between the furious blonde and the bewildered green-haired man. "You promised me before I let you see him that you wouldn't hurt him!"

Sanji sighed and put his foot down, he had promised that.

"What's bugging you, curly-brow?" Zoro asked with a frown and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sanji just stared at the marimo. How could the idiot NOT know what was bugging him?

"You wonder what's bugging me?" Sanji growled between gritted teeth. "What's bugging me is that while I'm at work, Chopper calls me and tells me my idiot-boyfriend has been in a tavern fight. He tells me my idiot-boyfriend has a broken collarbone, two cracked ribs and is suffering from blood loss and that you, you idiot, has to stay at the hospital for at least three days for supervision!"

"So what? I've stayed at the hospital for longer than that before", Zoro answered matter-of-factly and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's Christmas tomorrow Zoro!" Sanji howled out, outraged. "You're supposed to spend this holiday with family and friends, not on a hospital all alone!"

Now it all dawned on Zoro. He was born in Japan and didn't really care for all the Christmas-stuff. Sanji, on the other hand, was born and raised in France. Christmas was a great thing there and very important to Sanji. The swordsman sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand. He really had screwed things up this time.

"Chopper", Zoro called after a moments of silence, catching the doctor's attention. "Will you leave us alone?"

Chopper looked worried and Sanji rose his eyebrows suspiciously, but neither of them said anything. After looking between the two lovers, trying to make sure that they wouldn't kill each other, Chopper sighed and nodded. When the door closed and left the two men alone in the room, Zoro patted the spot beside him on the bed; beckoning Sanji to come over and sit. Sanji gave up his hostile defense and sank down on the bed. Zoro rested his hand on Sanji's thigh, warmth spreading through Sanji and made him shudder.

"I'm sorry about this, Sanji", Zoro started and squeezed the jeans-clad thigh. "But I needed to protect Johnny and Yosaku. They drank too much and ended up in a fight. I would never do this on purpose, you know that."

Sanji sits quiet after Zoro's apology, hands resting on his knee.

Zoro never liked Sanji's silence. When the cook was angry and screaming, Zoro could handle him, but silent like this, his blonde seemed defeated. He needed to make Sanji's mood lighter.

"Don't worry about me cook", Zoro started. "You know I don't care about celebrating Christmas that much anyway. The most important thing is that you have fun. If you don't want to be alone after the party, I'm sure someone will let you stay at their place... right?"

Sanji still didn't answer and Zoro got really worried. The blonde's bangs were covering his face, not letting Zoro see his expression. The green-haired man's well hand grabbed hold of the stubby cheek and jerked Sanji's face towards him, making the blonde look at him. His lover's expression struck Zoro as lightning.

Tears was threatening to fall from the ocean-blue eyes and his lips were trembling slightly.

"S-Sanji", Zoro whispered terrified and cupped the cheek.

The blonde leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, making the tears in the corner of his eyes fall down his cheeks.

"I'm horrible Zoro", Sanji finally spoke up, voice rough and in a whisper.

"What? No you're not", Zoro said frowning.

"Yes I am. I was never worried about you", Sanji said with a thick voice. "I know you always make it through. When Chopper called and told me you were on hospital, I wasn't thinking about your health, but that I would spending Christmas eve and Christmas day without you."

Zoro's eyes widened. Sanji really took this holiday seriously.

"Is Christmas really that important to you?" Zoro wondered in a gentle voice, stroking his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb. "You don't even believe in God."

"You don't have to", Sanji explained and brought his hand up to brush over the resting hand on his cheek. "For me, Christmas is about fellowship, like friends and family. I don't think you should buy presents because you have to, but because you want to show the people how much you actually care. This is our first Christmas together as a couple, and I had hoped it would be the best one ever."

Zoro's heart broke a little when he saw the disappointed look in Sanji's face. Oh, how he wished he had just stayed home and watched that ridiculous chick-flick Sanji had made him watch a hounded times already, instead of going out to drink with his friends.

"You're not selfish for wanting to be happy together with me", Zoro said and jerked Sanji towards him.

Sanji's head landed on Zoro's healthy shoulder, half-lying on the bed.

"We will just have to make next year even better", Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear, making the blonde shiver.

"You promise", Sanji asked with a childish voice and grabbed the gown Zoro was wearing.

"I do", Zoro confirmed and kissed his lover's fore-head.

They laid like that for a while, Zoro stroking his hand through the golden locks and Sanji's hand brushed over the strong, bandaged chest carefully. Zoro buried his nose in Sanji's hair and sniffed. He loved the blonde's smell, it always got to his head.

"I wish we were home in our own bed", Zoro murmured into Sanji's hair.

Sanji couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. How did romantic situations like this always end up with Zoro saying something that implied to him wanting sex?

"It doesn't matter where you are right now", Sanji spoke and sat up-straight, earning groan from Zoro. "You still couldn't do anything in your condition."

Zoro muttered something uncatchable and Sanji left the bed, peeking out from the room. He caught a glimpse of Kaya, Usopp's fiancée and Chopper's assistant, walking by.

"I'll be back in just a minute", Sanji said to Zoro and rushed out of the room, ignoring Zoro's wild protests.

"Kaya-chan", Sanji called out and caught the sweet woman's attention.

"Ah, Sanji-san, I heard about Zoro's condition from Dr. Chopper. I'm glad he's alright, but it must be hard on you, right before Christmas and all."

"Yeah, but I think we'll live it through", Sanji said with a charming smile. "I wanted to ask if you've seen Chopper? I need to speak to him about something."

"I'm right here Sanji", a tiny voice announced from behind.

"Oh", Sanji said and turned around, meeting Chopper's brown eyes. "Good, I need to talk to you."

"Sure", Chopper said and looked over at Kaya. "Kaya, do you think you can go and check these two patients for me?"

"Of course doctor-san", Kaya said with a smile and took the journals from Chopper before leaving the two friends alone.

"So what did you want to ask me Sanji?"

"Well", Sanji started and rubbed his neck uncertain. "I know Zoro is hurt and that he shouldn't move, but what if I, you know..."

Chopper stared at the struggling blonde for a while before sighing heavy.

"I may look like a little childish Sanji, but I'm not stupid. Really, can you guys never take a break?"

Sanji's face flushed at Chopper's straightforwardness.

"It's not me! That marimo has way too much hormones!"

"Fine, but he can't do a thing! His wounds may reopen. You have to do all the work."

"Sure thing doctor", Sanji said and gave Chopper a goofy grin before skidding off back to Zoro's room.

Zoro was glaring at him when he opened the door and slipped inside.

"Where did you run off too?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"Just made sure that Chopper was okay with me getting you off" Sanji said rudely and swayed his hips seductively as he walked over to the bed.

"Y-you can't just ask Chopper something like that!" Zoro hissed.

Sanji rolled his eyes as he took of his shoes and climbed into the bed. He sank down on Zoro's lap and pushed the man so his back was leaning against the pillows along the wall.

"When are you going to realize that Chopper isn't a little kid anymore? He's way more grown up than some people I know."

Sanji gloated in Zoro's pouting expression a while before he leaned forward and kissed the marimo. He opened his mouth when Zoro's tongue asked for permission and their tongue's swirled around in their own private dance. Sanji moaned when a hand sneaked up his thigh and squeezed his ass.

"Don't", Sanji panted against Zoro's lips and grabbed the groping hand and pulled it away.

"Why not?" Zoro asked with pissed expression.

That perfect shaped butt was only his to touch, and he wanted to touch damn it!

"Chopper told me you weren't allowed to do a damn thing."

"Oh? How do you plan to get me off then?"

Sanji pulled away so Zoro could see the cheshire grin on his lips.

"You just lean back and enjoy my demonstration."

Zoro wanted to answer, but groaned instead when Sanji palmed his semi-hard cock through the gown's fabric. A few talented strokes and Zoro was worked up into full hardness. When Sanji's long finger's finally slipped under the fabric and grabbed around the heated flesh, Zoro released a relieved whimper.

"You sound so good", Sanji coed and moved his body backwards and lowered his face.

The blonde removed the blankets and pushed the gown up to Zoro's chest, leaving him naked from the stomach down.

"Happy to see me, as always", Sanji said more to himself than Zoro and squeezed his cock a little harder.

He grinned at the needy moan Zoro made an lowered his head, but he didn't touch the member with his mouth just yet. First he breathed over it, letting the warmth fall down the twitching flesh. Then he blew on the head, making Zoro yelp from the sudden cold air.

"S-stop your freaking teasing, cook", Zoro said with a strangled voice.

"Yes yes", Sanji answered and wrapped his moisturized lips around the head, much to Zoro's relief.

The swordsman had learn early in his relationship with Sanji that the blonde had a wicked mouth; both from kisses and blowjobs.

The pink, wet muscle circled the leaking head before making a trail down the prick's underside, all the way down to the base. Then he licked the same trail up again and wrapped his lips around the head again. Sanji started at a slow pace, working his way down the stiff shaft as long as he could. The blonde surely hadn't heard about gag-reflexes as Zoro felt how almost his whole length was swallowed down. Sanji hollowed his cheeks and picked up the pace, feeding on the sounds that spilled over Zoro's lips. His hands that had been stroking the muscular abs went down and placed themselves on the tanned hips, keeping Zoro from jerking up into Sanji's hot cavern.

"Fuck, I'm close", Zoro whispered and grabbed the blonde's hair in a fist.

Sanji's blue eyes met Zoro's own lust-clouded obsidian ones and the tanned male groaned in pleasure. He was at his limits, and Sanji could feel it too. The marimo's thighs were trembling and he was biting his lower lip, almost drawing blood.

Sanji let go of the erection with a pop and mumbled: "Come for me Zoro", before devouring his lover's shaft once again, picking up the speed.

Zoro groaned and felt how his mind clouded up fast. The last thing he felt before hitting his high was the vibration around him when Sanji hummed.

"Argh, fuck Sanji", Zoro muttered and released his seed inside the blonde's awaiting mouth.

Zoro's leg spasmed in pleasure and he took a few deep breath. When he came down from his orgasm, Sanji had moved away from on top of him and was sitting beside him again.

"Feeling better?"

Zoro answered with a satisfied grin, before realizing Sanji's own state.

"Let me do you too" Zoro offered and tried to palm Sanji's erection, but the blonde stopped him.

"No can do. Chopper said I had to do the work."

"Where's the fairness in that?" Zoro muttered but let his hand fall back beside him.

"You'll just have to blow my mind when you get out of here", Sanji said with a sultry voice and leaned over for a kiss.

Zoro could feel the taste of himself in Sanji's mouth. Oh he would blow the cook's mind alright.

"I have to go now, I promised to pick Luffy up for a last minute shopping", Sanji said and looked at his watch. "You rest and get healthy as soon as possible okay?"

Zoro gave his blonde a warm smile and a nod.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow too so-"

"Don't bother", Zoro interrupted him. "I know how busy you'll be, and you shouldn't leave the party for my sake. I'll be happy if you give me a call tomorrow night."

"You sure?" Sanji asked with a concerned look.

"Yes I am. For me it's just another day."

"Whatever you say marimo", Sanji said and rose, tired of trying to make Zoro interested in Christmas.

"Hey Sanji", Zoro called out when the blonde was walking through the door.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked and turned in the doorway.

"When you say shopping with Luffy, are Ace tagging along too?"

"I don't know", Sanji said and titled his head. "Luffy didn't mention it, but you never know with Ace."

"No you don't", Zoro muttered, unsatisfied with Sanji's answer.

"Oh come on you shitty marimo", Sanji said with an annoyed expression. "I'm not going back to Ace. We have both moved on."

"You sure he has?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"Isn't he in a relationship with Smoker?" Sanji pointed out.

"That apparently doesn't stop him from being all over you, especially when I'm around."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. I don't like Ace that way anymore. You don't have to worry about me leaving you."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's him."

"You're being childish. Bye marimo."

"If he's tagging along, be sure you always have Luffy between you!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Sanji!"

"What now?" Sanji asked annoyed and turned in the doorway for the second time.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do? We can't just celebrate Christmas without Zoro."<p>

"No we can't. Sanji was really down when we were out shopping."

"I might have a solution."

...

"Yohohoho, that's an excellent idea Robin!"

"But If we're going to make it, we have to distract Sanji-bro in some way."

"If he sees through this it will all fail."

"We will just have to have a bait."

"I know just the right one!"

"A-are you sure Luffy, I don't think Zoro will like that."

"Oh he will get over it! Luffy you're in charge of telling the bait what to do."

"Alright!"

"Does everybody else know what to do? Great, we'll do this for Zoro and Sanji-kun."

"I'm super pumped. Everybody, let's make this the greatest Christmas ever!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>What are they planning? I'll let you know tomorrow!<p>

Hm, hmmm? How did you like the first part? I think the second part will be a little longer and a little juicer, yay! It has to be since it's Christmas Eve right?

Merry Christmas sweets! / Love Milow


	2. Chapter 2: December 24

Merry Christmas Eve everybody! Here comes the second part of your Christmas-gift 2011! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The doorbell's ringing sounded through the apartment and Sanji glared at the door he was approaching.<p>

"Yes yes, I'm coming."

A grinning face with freckles covering the cheeks and nose was waiting at the other side of the door.

"Ace", Sanji said with a surprised expression. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas to you too", Ace said and his grin changed to a fond smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Sanji kept asking and watched as Ace made his way inside and started to search for a fitting jacket for the blonde.

Ace apparently approved of the clothes Sanji was wearing right now: white shirt, red waistcoat and black slacks.

"To the party of course!"

"But I thought the party was going to be tomorrow?" Sanji said confused.

The tradition had been that everybody in their gang celebrated Christmas Eve with family, and that Christmas Day was for partying. According to Ace, things had changed though.

"Well, it's twenty-four hours a day. I think we have time for a little party before everybody leaves later this afternoon."

With that said Ace gave Sanji a dark coat and dragged him out to the street where a cab was waiting for them.

"Where's the party then?"

"That's a secret, but it doesn't start for another two hours."

"What!" Sanji shouted and stared at Ace. "Why have you dragged me outside two hours early?"

"Because I don't know what to wear. You have to help me pick something."

Sanji groaned and fell back against the car seat. Ace was a wonderful person and a great friend, but sometimes he and his weird habits became a little too much.

"Why didn't you just bring Smoker with you?"

Ace stared at his former lover with a 'yeah when hell freezes'-look.

"Are you seriously asking? There's plenty of reasons why I don't bring him shopping with me. One, he would never come along voluntarily. Two, he has no taste what-so-ever, he's lucky he's so handsome without clothes. And Third, he was a little busy this morning."

"I can second on all those three, Ace!" Sanji growled. "I was planning to work extra at the Baratie before going over to Zeff's place."

"But now you're busy", Ace said and didn't let Sanji confront him anymore. "Cab-driver, take us to the mall!"

* * *

><p>Sanji sighed and put the bags down so his hands were free to search for his keys somewhere in his pockets. Ace had dragged him through three whole malls, and somehow <em>he<em> also ended up trying different clothes, even more clothes than Ace. Ace even the clothes for him, although Sanji said not to. The bastard may earn a ridiculous amount of money, being the famous Edward Newgate's second manager; but he didn't need to spoil Sanji rotten, not anymore.

"Why are we back here again?" Sanji asked and saw Ace coming up the stairs with his own shopping-bags. "I thought you said we would go to where the party was."

"We will, but we can't just show up with all these shopping bags right? Let's just drop them off here before the party is starting."

"Fine", Sanji muttered and opened the door.

He walked inside and dropped the bags to the floor.

"Shall we go then?" Sanji asked when Ace too had put the bags down.

"Yeah."

Sanji was about to walk past his friend out again, but Ace grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so he faced the dark inside of his apartment.

"Ace what are you doing?" Sanji asked as the raven pushed him into walking.

"Going to the party."

"Wha-"

"SURPRISE!"

Sanji's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. The living room was now lit up and all of his friends had popped out from nowhere. He saw Zeff, Smoker, Nami, Luffy, Chopper, Vivi, Kohza and all his other friends. The room suddenly seemed very crowded.

"Oh my god", Sanji whispered and covered his hand with his mouth, he was really moved.

"Merry Christmas Sanji", Luffy shouted with a grin and jumped his blonde friend, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "We didn't want you to be alone this day so we decided to have small party here before leaving to meet out families!"

"Thanks Luffy", Sanji said with a fond grin.

He should have known Ace and the others were up to something.

"You knew all the time you bastard", Sanji cursed and turned to glare at Ace, who had started to crawl over Smoker, the poor guy.

"Course I did", Ace said with a grin. "But it was actually Robin's idea from the beginning."

"Aww, wonderful Robin-chwan, always so full of ideas."

The beautiful woman chuckled from her place beside her husband Franky in the couch, waving to him. Sanji waved back with hearts in his eyes. It took almost half an hour to go through all the guests; welcoming and thanking them. Zeff and the other cooks at the Baratie had made the food and Franky and Usopp had brought the drinks and party-decorations. Oh how he wished Zoro was here too. Sound of a knife against a glass caught everybody's attention and they turned to Nami who was standing in the center of the room.

"Okay everybody, I want to thank you all for coming to this little Christmas-party for Sanji on such short notice. Now, Sanji, we want to give you a Christmas-present from all of us."

"Oh Nami-swan, that's definitely not necessary", Sanji said and started to blush.

The red-head didn't want to hear anything about it and walked up to the couch and dragged Sanji with her. He followed her to their bedroom door and they stopped in front of it.

"It's not ultimate", Nami said and laid her and on the door-handle. "But it's the best condition he could be in."

Sanji frowned at the cryptically sentence Nami told as she opened the door. When it was fully opened Sanji's mouth dropped.

Out from the room stepped a very handsome marimo. His arm was in a sling and he had a patch on his forehead, but other than that he looked just fine.

"Z-Zoro", Sanji whispered, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"You could say I got furlough", Zoro said with a grin and caressed Sanji's cheek. "Couldn't miss the most important holiday in the year."

A smile spread in Sanji's face and he surged forward and threw his arms around Zoro's strong neck. The guests coed and applauded, laughter filling the room.

"Stupid jerk", Sanji muttered into Zoro's shirt, hearing the rumbling from chuckles erupt from the tanned man's chest.

"Yeah, sorry about this. But the other seemed so excited about the surprise so I just couldn't tell on them."

"But how did you get here?" Sanji asked as they walked over to one of the empty couches. Their friends had walked out in the kitchen to start eat the food Zeff and the others from the Baratie had brought.

"Chopper and Brook helped me. Since our little doctor is here, I was allowed to leave for a few hours, but I have to get back to the hospital tonight."

Sanji's mood sank a tiny bit at that, but deep inside he realized that it wouldn't be possible to have Zoro home already. Mostly because of the blood loss.

"At least you're here now", Sanji said with a fond smile.

"Oh, aren't you two cute", a teasing voice coed over them.

Zoro frowned when he saw Ace's stupid grin right in-front of his own.

"Portgas", Zoro muttered and leaned back in the couch.

Ace just kept grinning. He had no grudge against Zoro being together with Sanji, since he himself was more interested in a certain police now; but it was damn fun to tease the swordsman. It was too bad Sanji had to come in-between it.

"You should really think of what you're doing, Roronoa", Ace said and sank down and the blonde's other side in the cough. "If you don't watch it, someone might just give Sanji a better offer."

Zoro's face darkened and Sanji sighed tiredly. Did Ace really have to do this today? Zoro wrapped his good hand around Sanji's waist and pulled him closer.

"As if I would let you", Zoro growled possessively.

"Stop it marimo, he's just teasing you." Sanji said and poked Zoro's chest.

"Portgas, shouldn't you be in the kitchen and sleeping on your plate?" A harsh voice interrupted the staring-contest going on over Sanji's head.

"Oh hi Smoker", Sanji said with a hopeful smile. "Help me please?"

Smoker chuckled and grabbed Ace around the collar, dragging him of.

"Stupid-"

"Shhh" Sanji interrupted his lover and stared at the other couple intensely.

"Sanji wha-"

"Shh"

When Smoker stepped over the threshold Sanji shouted out in glee.

"Ahh Smoker, you've stepped in just the right spot!"

Smoker stopped and stared back at Sanji with a bewildered look. Sanji pointed at a spot over their heads with a happy grin. Both Smoker and Ace looked up and saw a small but pretty mistletoe hanging over them.

"That's what I get from saving you from him?" Smoker mutters and glares at Sanji.

"I couldn't think of anything better", Sanji said with a laughter, Zoro and Ace laughing too. "Merry Christmas Smoker."

The police started to comment back, but Ace caught the strong chin and guided the lips to his own. Sanji and Zoro could hear the others from the kitchen making catcalls and shouts at the kissing couple. Sanji was one of them, but stopped when a hand cupped his cheek and turned his face the other way.

"We shouldn't be worse", Zoro said with a sultry smirk and locked his lips with the blonde.

Sanji sighed happily and threaded his fingers through soft, green hair.

"Love you Sanji", Zoro muttered against the blonde's lips.

"Love you too", Sanji answered and hugged Zoro closer. "Merry Christmas."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" All the guests shouted from the doorway with Luffy shouting the highest, of course.

* * *

><p>Sanji sat curled up in the corner of the cream-colored couch, computer resting on his thighs. He had just finished looking through his e-mail when the front door to his and Zoro's apartment opened.<p>

"Wendy, I'm home!"

Sanji made a face and shuddered. 'The shining' was not one of his favorite movies, and Zoro knew that very well.

"I'm in the living room", Sanji shouted back and put his laptop away. "What did the doctors say?"

"It was only Chopper that checked me", Zoro said and stepped inside the Christmas-decorated room. "It's still Christmas?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and struck out his tongue at his boyfriend.

"Well, since you missed both Christmas Eve, sort of, and Christmas Day and Boxing Day. I figured we should at least have the decorations left a little while."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and removed his shoes. He couldn't care less about the decorations, as long as Sanji was happy.

"So, what did Chopper say, after finally letting you out of the hospital after four days."

"Not much", Zoro said and removed his jacket. "That I shouldn't move around too much, and that you should be my servant for the coming month."

"Keep dreaming shithead", Sanji said with a laugh and moved so Zoro could sit beside him. "Why aren't you in bandage?"

"I was when I left, but they itched and it got warm, so I took it off on the way here."

"Zoro!" Sanji shouted with a scolding tone. "You're wearing it because it helps you."

"I'm going to be fine, damn cook. I'm always going to be fine."

"That's what you say", Sanji muttered and tried to stand up, but a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back, into Zoro's awaiting lap.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zoro asked with a grin and wrapped both his strong arms around Sanji's waist.

"Zoro!" Sanji scolded. "You shouldn't be moving your shoulder! Your collarbone is broken!"

"I'm fine" Zoro muttered and rested his head between Sanji's shoulder blades. "I've missed you though."

"I'm sorry, it has been busy at Baratie."

Zoro nodded and turned Sanji around, their eyes meeting.

"What did you mean?" Sanji whispered, staring into Zoro's eyes intensely. "About me forgetting something."

Zoro first looked confused, then he grinned like mad.

"Didn't I promise to blow your mind a few days ago?"

"Err, yes you did, but-"

Sanji was cut off by Zoro's forceful lips, silencing him effectively. The blonde was pushed down against the couch as Zoro kept devouring his mouth.

Zoro's thumb brushed over Sanji's clothed nipple, making the blonde squirm underneath him.

"Z-Zoro... stop"

"No", Zoro growled and bit down on Sanji's shoulder

"Lis- ngh... Listen you stupid bastard."

Zoro did stop this time, looking down at his lover who was panting and flushed. He looked delicious.

"I-if you have to do this", Sanji started and swallowed when he saw the lust burning in Zoro's eyes.

"Then b-be careful... about your collarbone I mean."

Zoro grinned at Sanji's thoughtfulness, and that the stubborn blonde let him continue.

"This will be like wrapping up my own late Christmas-gift", Zoro mumbled with a childish grin.

"Excuse me?" Sanji asked with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Zoro didn't answer and started to push Sanji's tee over and off his body. When the tee was gone, Zoro's hands traveled down Sanji's body and to his sweatpants.

Sanji felt the excitement spread through his body and he couldn't help but jerk his hips upwards and grind against Zoro's leg.

"A little impatient, are we?" Zoro chuckled with a sultry smile.

Sanji only whimpered to answer, keeping to roll his hips against Zoro. It felt like he had waited so long for this feelings to burn in his body. He had wanted this so badly at the hospital, but he couldn't risk hurting Zoro. But it seemed Zoro was sure he could handle this anyway.

Sanji was completely naked now, but Zoro had both pants and sweater on.

"Off", Sanji muttered and tugged at the hem of Zoro's sweater.

"With pleasure", Zoro whispered and licked the shell of Sanji's ear, making the blonde shudder.

Zoro stood up and started to slide the sweater over his head. Sanji sat up on his elbow and enjoyed the show, letting his eyes travel over his boyfriends gorgeous body. Sanji shuddered visibly when Zoro's pants fell off hips.

"Like you gift?" Zoro asked seductively and crawled back over Sanji.

"Yes very much", Sanji purred back and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck.

A high pitched moan was drawn out from Sanji when Zoro rubbed down their erections together.

"Fuck Zoro!"

Zoro chuckled against the sweaty neck, licking it while traveling down the blonde's hairless chest.

Zoro's healthy hand went back up to Sanji's face and three fingers prodded against the blonde's pinkish lips.

"Suck", Zoro demanded, and Sanji did just that.

Zoro swallowed Sanji's cock and licked and sucked the same way Sanji did to his fingers.

"Zoro", Sanji said with a rough voice and let go of the fingers. "Need it... please."

Zoro growled aroused at the needy voice Sanji made. The green-haired manmade some space between them and circled a finger around Sanji's tight hole, making the blonde shudder.

Zoro surprised Sanji by pushing two digits in at a time, making the blonde gasp. It didn't hurt, it was just strange. The strange feeling was taken over by pleasure when Zoro found his prostate almost immediately. He added a third finger and brushed them over it again and again.

"Ah.. ngh, Z-Zoro... If you don't s-stop... I'll-" Sanji tried to speak between pants.

Zoro understood and pulled out his fingers, positioning himself to fill Sanji with something bigger.

"You ready", Zoro asked and leaned over Sanji, kissing his cheeks.

"Yes", Sanji answered with a faint voice.

Zoro slowly pushed his cock against Sanji's opening, moaning when it slipped inside. Sanji didn't make a sound and Zoro held a steady pace until he was fully seated inside his blonde. He rested his fore-head against Sanji's and they breathed in short breaths together. Sanji adjusting to Zoro's size and Zoro calming the want to just slam his cock in and out.

When Sanji just felt a dull throb, he patted Zoro's naked back softly with his hand. Zoro nodded and started a slow but firm pace.

"Oh God", Sanji muttered when Zoro's head brushed that spot inside him.

How did the marimo find it so easily?

"What?" Zoro asked.

Sanji had mumbled something that he didn't catch.

"M-more", Sanji whispered into his lover's ear. "...faster."

Zoro felt a shudder go down his spine. His collarbone hurt like hell, but _this_ so made up for it. He started a faster pace, rocking them together. Their nipples brushed against each other, making both of them moan. Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips with both his hands and lifted the blonde higher up, to get a deeper angel. It worked very well and made Sanji moan in deep baritone.

"Close", was the only word Zoro could hear between all the moans.

He was close too, so he grabbed his calloused, good, hand around Sanji's shaft and pumped in the same pace as the thrusts.

The familiar warmth spread through Sanji's lower abdomen and he howled as he reached his peak. Sanji's seed shot over Zoro's hand and their chest. Zoro groaned when the channel around him tightened even more and came soon after.

Zoro relaxed into Sanji's embrace and the staid like that, lying on top of the couch; limbs tangled together.

"I liked that gift very much", Sanji said with a panting voice. "Definitely blew my mind."

Zoro chuckled and nuzzled the junction between Sanji's neck and shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Sanji."

"That's fucking slow, stupid marimo."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Now I can take Christmas-break with a happy smile on my face. This was my Christmas story for this year! I want to apologize it this thing about broken collarbone and everything wasn't so believable, I've never broken it! But realize, this is Zoro, and we all know he's not human.<p>

A merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all! / Love Milow


End file.
